Parade
The Parade is a game element first introduced in Papa's Pancakeria. As the roster of customers earning awards (bronze, silver, gold) increases during the course of game play, the number of participants of the parade grows. Customers who are workers in other games ride floats representing their respective restaurants. Foodini leads the parade, whether or not he is unlocked in the game. Your float (depending on what game you are playing) follows and after that, Jojo and the closers appear. Regular customers appear in between restaurant floats, with gold-star customers first, silver-star customers second, and bronze-star customers last. Beginning in Papa's Sushiria, Kingsley leads a group of his Customerpalooza winners. Floats Restaurant Floats *Papa's Pizzeria Workers *Papa's Burgeria Workers *Papa's Taco Mia! Workers *Papa's Freezeria Workers *Papa's Pancakeria Workers *Papa's Wingeria Workers *Papa's Hot Doggeria Workers *Papa's Cupcakeria Workers *Papa's Pastaria Workers *Papa's Donuteria Workers *Papa's Cheeseria Workers *Papa's Bakeria Workers *Papa's Sushiria Workers *Papa's Scooperia Workers *Papa Louie Other Floats *The Romano Family Quartet's bus; *Flipline Studios (appears in games before Papa's Donuteria); *Edoardo Romano and Olga's limousine (appears in Papa's Pastaria only); *Kingsley and the Kingsley's Customerpalooza winners. Order * Foodini * Float of whichever game is being played (will not appear again with the other Gameria floats) * Closers * Papa's Pizzeria float (Roy and Joy) * Gold Star Customers * Papa's Burgeria float (Marty and Rita) * Silver Star Customers * Papa's Taco Mia! float (Mitch and Maggie) * Bronze Star Customers * Papa's Freezeria float (Penny and Alberto) * Kingsley and the Kingsley's Customerpalooza winners (Hope, Yui, Steven, Elle, Amy, Nye and Mesa) * Papa's Pancakeria float (Cooper and Prudence) * Romano Family Quartet float * Papa's Wingeria float (Chuck and Mandi) * Papa's Hot Doggeria float (Peggy and Taylor) * Papa's Cupcakeria float (James and Willow) * Papa's Pastaria float (Doan and Utah) * Papa's Donuteria float (Tony and Scooter) * Papa's Cheeseria float (Rudy and Scarlett) * Papa's Bakeria float (Timm and Cecilia) * Papa's Sushiria float (Matt and Clover) * Papa's Scooperia float (Koilee and Carlo Romano) * Papa Louie Gallery Closers 2.png|Pancakeria closers in the parade Closers wingeria.jpg|Wingeria closers in the parade Hot Doggeria Closers.png|Hot Doggeria closers in the parade Cupcakeria closers.png|Cupcakeria closers in the parade Smiling Pastaria Closers.png|Pastaria closers in the parade Halloween closers.png|Donuteria/To Go! closers in the parade CheeseriaClosers.JPG|Cheeseria/To Go! closers in the parade Screenshot (155).png|Bakeria/To Go! closers in the parade Sushiria Closers.png|Sushiria closers in the parade Pancakeria HD Closers.png|Pancakeria HD/To Go! closers in the parade 8D606095-E30C-4226-A53F-9FAE6AE502C2.jpeg|Pizzeria HD closers in the parade 0E3EA65D-1452-4A86-87BB-BB90C912393D.jpeg|Hot Doggeria HD closers in the parade Closerscooperia.PNG|Scooperia/HD/To Go! closers in the parade Wtgclosers.jpg|Wingeria To Go! closers in the parade Pfloat.jpg|The Pizzeria chefs, Roy and Joy Bfloat.jpg|The Burgeria chefs, Marty and Rita Tmfloat.jpg|The Taco Mia chefs, Mitch and Maggie Ffloat.jpg|The Freezeria chefs, Penny and Alberto Pcfloat.jpg|The Pancakeria chefs, Cooper and Prudence Wfloat.jpg|The Wingeria chefs, Chuck and Mandi Hdfloat.jpg|The Hot Doggeria chefs, Peggy and Taylor Cfloat.jpg|The Cupcakeria chefs, James and Willow Psfloat.jpg|The Pastaria chefs, Doan and Utah Dfloat.jpg|The Donuteria chefs, Tony and Scooter Chfloat.jpg|The Cheeseria chefs, Rudy and Scarlett Bkfloat.jpg|The Bakeria chefs, Timm and Cecilia Sfloat.jpg|The Sushiria chefs, Matt and Clover Spfloat.jpg|The Scooperia chefs, Koilee and Carlo Romano Plfloat.jpg|Papa Louie in the parade Rfqfloat.jpg|The Romano Family Quartet float (as of Papa's Scooperia) Kcpparade1.jpg|The first group of KCP marchers Kcpparade2.jpg|The second group of KCP marchers Olgaandedoardo.png|Olga and Edoardo's wedding limousine Category:Miscellaneous